


Moceit and Prinxiety (Pregnancy)

by Septic_Kid15



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Biting, Breeding, Enemies to Lovers, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, First Kiss, Forbidden Love, Insecure Morality | Patton Sanders, Kissing at Midnight, M/M, Mentions of Running Away, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, True Love, Two Fathers, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unsympathetic Logic | Logan Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septic_Kid15/pseuds/Septic_Kid15
Summary: Patton and Virgil experience love in such... amazing ways from Janus and Roman. But what they didn’t expect was to get pregnant... how will they take it?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton & Sleep | Remy, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	1. Moceit Experience

**Author's Note:**

> I may turn this into an ACTUAL fic but idk yet. Anyways, give me feedback! This is a short fic btw so don’t expect too many chapters! -SK

Patton felt something wrong with him. Every time Janus comes near him... he gets the butterflies in his stomach and the honey glow in his cheeks. 

Was he sick? Was he okay? 

Patton walked over to Logan’s room and knocked on the door. About 2 minutes later, Logan answered. “Salutations, Patton, what can I do for you?” Logan asked. 

“I need an answer to these words that come out of my mouth.” Patton stated. “Name them and I’ll state the problem and the solution to it.” Logan claimed. 

“Butterflies in my stomach.” “Nervousness.” “Blushing?” “Someone you like.” “Opposite of me?” “Deceit.” “Opposite of hate.” “Love.” 

Patton’s eyes widened. “Are those the last of your words?” Logan asked. Patton nodded. “Problem: you’re in love. Solution: tell him how you feel.” 

Patton’s eyes widened more. His throat swelled up, tears threatened to spill, and he was shaking. “Patton? Are you alright?” Logan asked. 

“Yeah... I just need a moment to think.” Patton said his voice hoarse. Logan nodded and shit his door. Patton walked out of the house and toward the woods Roman created for a nice walk. 

Patton found a bench, sat down on it, and started crying. Why did he feel this way?! Why Janus?! Janus HATES him! Patton sobbed and wiped the tears away. 

“Patton?” 

Patton looked up quickly and saw him. The man he fell in love with since the courtroom. “Janus? W-What are you doing here?” Patton asked. 

“I could ask you the same thing.” Janus told him. “I just... I like this side and I don’t know if he likes me back.” Patton whispered. 

“Oh... I see.” Janus claimed. The two sat in silence. “So... who’s the lucky side?” Janus asked. “Why do you care?” Patton asked, “You’d probably hate me later on... you and everyone else.” 

“Because all I wanted for you was to be happy.” Janus said with a smile, “I DON’T care about you, Patton.” Patton blushed. 

Patton then did the unthinkable thing. He kissed Janus on the lips. Janus was surprised but kissed back. Janus’ mouth tasted like faint chocolate and brownies. Maybe that’s where all of Patton’s baked goods disappeared too. 

Patton pulled away and looked into Janus’ eyes expecting fury. But... no. It was completely the opposite. There was love in Janus’ eyes. “It’s me... isn’t it? The side you love?” Janus asked. 

Patton blushed and nodded his head. Janus smiled and kissed Patton again. Patton kissed back with no hesitation and sighed. Once they pulled away, Janus laughed slightly. 

“I DON’T love you too, Patton.” Janus said with a small smile. Patton smiled and started to giggle. He found his cure... it was Janus all along.


	2. Prinxiety Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princey and Anxiety’s time together.

He was so annoying! So fucking annoying to the point where Virgil wants to drive himself off a freaking cliff. 

Roman was always calling Virgil any name he can think of! Emo Nightmare, Hot Topic, Chemically Unbalanced Romance, and any other names Virgil couldn’t remember! 

Virgil hates Roman and at the same time... he loves him. 

Love... that’s a new word. Especially for Roman. Virgil knew nothing about love but he knew whatever he felt for Roman is stronger than anything in the world. 

Hell... his love for Roman was stronger that Roman himself and Roman’s the ROMANCE side! Virgil couldn’t see it any clearer. He was in love with an actual Prince Charming. 

It was so weird and wrong... but at the same time it felt amazing, kind, gentle, and... less anxious. 

Virgil sighed as he climbed off his bed to go make himself a peanut butter and Nutella sandwich. He was hungry and he needed to take his mind off of Roman and the butterflies in his stomach. 

It didn’t help him. Roman was in the kitchen making himself a sandwich as well. “Greetings, My Chemically Unbalanced Romance!” Roman exclaimed with a smile. 

“Piss off, Princey.” Virgil said with a hiss. Roman frowned at him. “Why are you in such a fowl mood? Did Remus steal your eyeshadow?” Roman asked jokingly. 

Virgil glared at him. Then... all hell broke lose. He and Roman started arguing. 

“WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR DEAL?!” Virgil screamed. “ME?! WHAT IS YOUR DEAL?! YOU’VE BEEN HISSING AT ME, SNAPPING AT ME, AND HAVE BEEN GLARING AT ME AS IF I HAVE DONE SOMETHING WRONG!” Roman exclaimed angrily. 

“Let’s open up the photo album, Roman! You’ve called me names, made me the BAD GUY, bullied me, called me a VILLAIN, shall I continue?!” Virgil exclaimed with a dark smirk that ran shivers up Roman’s back. 

“AT LEAST I AM HELPING THOMAS! NOT DESTROYING HIM!” Roman yelled at the top of his lungs. Virgil stepped back and slipped whacking his hand on the table. Virgil let out a painful scream. 

Roman’s yelling stopped and turned to sadness and regret. “V-Virgil! Oh no! What have I done? Here let me help you!” Roman exclaimed and picked Virgil up. 

Virgil squirmed in Roman’s arms as he was carried to the bathroom. He was set down on the toilet. Roman looked in the cabinets and under the sink for bandages. Roman found some and started to treat Virgil’s hand. 

The two sat in silence. All that could be heard was Roman’s heartbeat and Virgil’s shaking breathes. “I’m... sorry.” Roman whispered. 

Virgil looked at Roman. “I am too... I’ve been just frustrated with things going on in my head right now and you’re cheerful attitude didn’t help...” Virgil explained. 

Roman gave Virgil an apologetic glance. He sighed and let go of Virgil’s hand. “I’m so sorry I hurt you.” Roman stated standing up. “It wasn’t your fault... it was an accident.” Virgil said standing up as well. 

Roman sighed and gave a small silence. “I’m still sorry though.” Roman whispered. Virgil smiled. Roman didn’t smile back instead he started to walk out. 

Virgil tapped Roman’s shoulder with his good hand. Roman turned around and felt two lips crash onto his own. Roman’s eyes widened but kissed back. It felt... nice... relaxing even. 

When Virgil pulled away, he rested his forehead against Roman’s. “I love you, Princey.” Virgil whispered. “I... I love you too, Anxiety.” Roman said with a smile on his lips. 

The two shared another kiss.


	3. Drama Corruption (Moceit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus and Janus have a heart to heart... at least that’s what Remus wants Janus to believe while Logan abuses this time to “talk” to Patton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t think of Logan as the bad guy! I forgot to add Unsympathetic Logan to the the tags! Whoops! -SK

Patton was laying against Janus’ chest while they watched Wall-E. “Are you hungry?” Patton asked Janus halfway through the movie. 

“A little bit yes.” Janus claimed. “I can make pasta (aka spaghetti).” Patton told him. “With that absolutely ‘disgusting’ handmade bread?” Janus asked with a small lie. 

“Of course!” Patton said happily. “Okay then. I’ll go find something ‘unproductive’ to do.” Janus lied with a smile. 

Patton got up, kissed Janus softly, and left to the kitchen to make dinner. Janus smiled and touched his lips with his fingers softly. 

“God, he’s beautiful.” Janus whispered and left the room. He walked over to Remus’ room to apologize after what happened between them. 

Janus knocked on the door. 

——————————————————————————

Patton happily made the pasta and let it boil. He then started to make the bread when Logan walked in. 

“Patton, I need to confess something to you.” Logan said softly. 

“What is it, Kiddo?” Patton asked with a smile and placed the dough in the oven to bake. “I... I have so many feelings about you, Patton... and I believe the term is... Love.” Logan stated. 

“W-What?” Patton asked. “I’m in love with you, Patton.” Logan said again. “Logan... I-I... I’m with someone else.” Patton said softly. 

Logan’s eyebrows furrowed. “You love someone else?” Logan asked, “Who?” Patton gulped. “I love, Janus, Logan.” Patton whispered. 

“Deceit is a DARK SIDE, Patton!” Logan exclaimed. Patton stepped back. “H-He’s changed, Logan!” Patton exclaimed, “He’s kind, sweet, gentle, honest... and he cares about me and Thomas more than anyone else.” 

“He’s the king of MANIPULATION!” Logan exclaimed again. Patton jumped and backed against a wall. Logan stepped toward Patton. “He’s using you, tricking you, making you turn your back on us all!” Logan exclaimed grabbing Patton’s hand harshly. 

Patton whimpered. “And I’m going to fix that for you.” Logan growled and kissed Patton roughly. 

——————————————————————————

“Remus, I don’t know how many times I’m gonna tell you this!” Janus exclaimed, “Thomas is NOT, and I repeat NOT, gonna jump in front of a moving car!” 

“But I wanna know how it feels!” Remus whined. “Remus, Thomas will DIE if he does that!” Janus exclaimed annoyed. 

“You said ‘IF’... so that means he may live?!” Remus asked with a smile. Janus glared and shook his head. Remus sighed. “Worth a shot.” Remus said defeated. 

“I wonder if Patton’s okay... he’s been quiet for a long time.” Janus muttered, “Stay here. I’m gonna check on Patton.” 

Remus’ eyes widened and tried to keep Janus in his room. “Why do you care about dear old Dad all of a sudden?” Remus asked. 

“I love him, Remus.” Janus told him. “And?” Remus asked, “You told me that and you left me!” Janus gave a regretful look. 

“You and I didn’t work, Remus... we both know this already.” Janus told him. “It’s too late now.” Remus stated with a smirk, “Nerdy Wolverine got to him first.” 

——————————————————————————

Patton was against the table crying. His shirt was off and Logan was sucking hickeys on his collar bone. 

“P-Please, Logan, I-I don’t want this!” Patton exclaimed with tears. “Shut up.” Logan said covering Patton’s mouth with one hand while he unbuttoned his pants with the other. 

Patton whimpered and sobbed. He was weak. He wanted Janus... but he wasn’t here right now. 

——————————————————————————

“What do you mean Logan got Patton, Remus?” Janus growled. Remus only smirked and didn’t say anything. 

Janus tried to open the door but was pinned to it by Remus. “Get off of me!” Janus yelled. Remus shushed him and kissed him. 

Janus’ eye widened and knees Remus where it hurt the most. Remus groaned and fell to his knees to cover his ball sack. 

Janus unlocked the door and bolted downstairs. 

——————————————————————————  
Patton was screaming as Logan pounded into him. “STOP! L-LOGAN! P-PLEASE!” Patton screamed out. 

Logan kept pounding into the screaming and crying Patton. Patton screamed Janus’ name. 

As if on cue, Janus ripped Logan away from Patton. Janus took Patton off the table and set him on his lap on the floor. 

“LEAVE! NOW!” Janus roared at Logan. Logan scoffed, pulled his pants up, and walked out clearly enjoying what he had just done to Patton. 

Janus looked at the sobbing Patton he was cradling in his arms. “Patton?” Janus asked softly. “J-Janus... I’m sorry...” Patton cried. 

“Why are you sorry?” Janus asked him, “This wasn’t your fault. None of this is your fault, Honey.” 

Patton only cried more. The oven beeped as a signal that the bread was done baking. “Let’s have that delicious food you made.” Janus said with a smile. 

Patton nodded. Janus helped him stand and helped put Patton’s clothes back on. Janus had a arm around Patton’s waist the entire time they had dinner with Roman and Virgil. 

If Logan and Remus think about showing their faces near himself or Patton again... Janus will show them no mercy when kicking their asses.


	4. Wasn’t Supposed To Be Like This (Prinxiety)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Roman talk about things that happened between them when they get drunk. They make out... until Virgil catches them.

Logan and Roman sat in Roman’s room talking about Patton. “Can you believe it? He chose him over ME!” Logan exclaimed. 

“But... Deceit isn’t all bad as you and Virgil say.” Roman said and took another sip of wine. 

“He manipulated us, made YOU the BAD GUY, and tried to make Thomas a Bad Person!”

Roman flinched and felt bad. Logan looked at him and sighed. He walked over to Roman and massaged his shoulders. 

“Remember the nights we shared together, Baby?” Logan whispered in Roman’s ears. Roman flinched again and felt warm. 

“All those times we used to have fun until we broke up.” Logan said placing a kiss on the back of Roman’s left ear. 

Roman gasped and tried hard not to shout. He couldn’t help but give into the pleasure he was feeling. 

Logan pinned Roman to the couch and kissed him roughly on the lips. “W-Wait! T-This isn’t right! Y-You love Remus now and I love V-Virg-AHH!” Logan sucked on Roman’s neck to leave a hickey. 

Roman was scared. He didn’t want this. He loved someone else and he moved on from Logan already. They both moved on already!! 

Why was Logan doing this to him?! 

𝘚𝘖𝘔𝘌𝘖𝘕𝘌 𝘏𝘌𝘓𝘗 𝘔𝘌! Roman’s own mind shouted... but no one heard him. 

Roman screamed when he felt blood deep into his skin. Logan bit him... WHAT THE FUCK?! 

Logan licked the bite until he was yanked off by Virgil. “Virgil?!” Logan exclaimed. Virgil’s face held pure rage at the Logical Side. 

“GET. THE FUCK. OUT!” Virgil hissed. Logan was thrown out of the room. Virgil focused his gaze at the crying Roman. 

At this rate, Virgil was supposed to be yelling and screaming about why Logan was sucking on Roman’s neck... but the sight of Roman’s tears told him the whole truth... Logan was gonna rape Roman. 

“Roman... come here.” Virgil said softly holding his arms out for Roman. Roman rushed into Virgil’s arms and sobbed. This wasn’t supposed to be like this...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... I’m a HUGE jerk... happy?


End file.
